Candy High
by rainbowloversmileyface
Summary: Fionna had to move to a new school and rearrange her whole life. What happens when she bumps into an attractive Marshall Lee who actually wants to spend time with her? High School AU. I'm not even that sorry.
1. Meeting Marshall

**Hello! Thank you for stumbling upon my story. I do hope you'll enjoy it. I decided to make this a high school AU, so Cake's not a cat, Marshall Lee isn't a vampire, and Gumball isn't made of gum. But I'm making it as close as possible. I have some really good ideas for this story, but I really would appreciate some help or ideas from you guys. So, here it goes. :)**

"Cake, do I have to go? You know how much I hate being the new kid," Fionna whined.

"Yes, baby. But in order to do so, you have got to get out of bed and brush your hair. I can't have my sister looking like a zombie at school. That would ruin my reputation!" the sassy teen replied jokingly.

"Gee, thanks a lot," Fionna grumbled.

She managed to roll herself out of bed and into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged wearing a short blue skirt, a white blouse with a light blue sweater, knee high socks and black Mary Jane's. Her long blond hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail and her bangs were kept out of her face with a clip that had bunny ears on it. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Not bad for my first day of school.' she thought to herself.

"Hurry up, sugar, or we're gonna be late!" her sister shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Fionna replied.

She grabbed her backpack and her wallet and ran downstairs. After a quick breakfast, Fionna and Cake left to walk to school.

"So what's this school like?" Fionna inquired. She had just moved here from her parents' home and although she hated leaving her old school and best friends behind, she understood why she had to.

"It's just like any other school. You know- stupid teachers, crowded hallways, and the cliques. You've got the jocks, the preps, the nerds, the punks, and then the fabulous people like me who hang out with everyone. There are some perks, though. Most of the guys are _hawt,_ and the food's not that bad either," Cake explained.

Fionna took this time to look at her sister. She was wearing a light pink skirt, a white blouse with a pink striped tie, knee high socks and black flats. Her medium length dirty blond hair with kept back with a pink bow. She had just a little bit of pink eye shadow on, but it really brought out the dark cocoa color of her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You're too lovable to not make friends," Cake reassured her. Fionna let out a sigh as they approached the school building. Cake turned around and put a hand on Fionna's shoulder.

"Look, I know this move was hard on you, but at least try to make some new friends. And remember, if you need me, I'm always a text away," she said. Fionna hugged her sister tightly.

"Thanks, Cake. I'll be okay," she said.

With one last look, Cake turned from her sister and walked off to find her friends. Fionna took a deep breath, and walked towards the school. She arrived at the office minutes later, and after receiving her schedule and locker combination, she took off in search of her homeroom.

"Room 213, room 213. Geez, how big can this school be?" she muttered to herself. She was hopelessly lost. She took out her map of the school and examined it. "Let's see, I just passed 522 which is…here, so that means room 213 is…on the fourth floor. Great. That's just my luck." Without looking where she was going, she took off in search of the stairs.

"So if that's 523 then the stairs are right over the- OOF!" Fionna exclaimed as she fell backwards. It felt like ran into a brick wall, but looking up, she realized it wasn't a brick wall but a person. He was helping her up when she finally stumbled back into reality.

"Ohmigosh, I'm sorry dude! I guess I should have been looking where I was going. Like I said, I'm really sorry! I totally did not mean to," she apologized. She stopped to look at the man she bumped into. He was tall, but not too tall. He was wearing black slacks, a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up, a red plaid tie, and black converse. He had shaggy black hair which hung in front of his equally onyx eyes. His skin was deathly pale but it only seemed to further his attractiveness. 'Cake wasn't lying. These guys really are hawt.' Fionna thought.

"Are you lost, Bunny?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah, just a little. It's my first day and I don't really know where I am," she replied shamefully as the stranger took the schedule from her hands.

"Hmm. Looks like we have homeroom, gym, lunch, and English II together. Aren't you lucky? Just follow me and I'll show you where you need to go," he said flirtatiously and winked. Fionna blushed, not used to having attention from the male population.

"Well, are you coming or are you just gonna stare at me all day?" he asked.

Fionna snapped out of her trance and followed the tall male. After what seemed to be fifteen flights of stairs and an extremely awkward silence, they arrived at their destination. They stepped into a small classroom that was only big enough for 15 desks plus the teacher's stuff. Fionna followed the stranger to the back of the class and sat down. From the moment she walked in, she could feel the death glares from the other female students. She just didn't understand why she was getting them. She turned to ask her new friend about it when the teacher interrupted her.

"Good morning, students. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Now be quiet as I take the roll." She went through the list of students before she called Fionna's name.

"Here!" she exclaimed but not too loudly.

"Marshall Lee? Dear Lord, why this student?" she said exasperated, looking towards the sky as if she were talking to God.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Ice Queen," the stranger said. 'So that's his name, Marshall Lee.' Fionna wondered.

"Well at least it's only homeroom. Alright students, today is an even day, so go to your even day classes. I suggest that you don't be late because four tardies equals a Saturday School. The bell will ring in ten minutes. Until then, do whatever. Just don't get loud." she said then returned to the novel she was reading at her desk.

Fionna took this time to fully look at her schedule.

_E1- Chemistry Trunks 330  
E2- Algebra II Billy 105  
B Lunch  
E3- World History Prince 300  
E4- Gym Abadeer 509_

_O1-Free period  
O2-Algebra II Lab Billy 105  
B Lunch  
O3-English II Smith 420  
O4-Personal Finance Simone 213_

"Psst. Hey, Bunny, back here," Marshall Lee whispered from behind Fionna. She turned around to see a devilish grin.

"You know, Marshall, I have a name," she protested.

He chuckled. "I'm sure you do, but I like calling you Bunny. So anyway, since you're new here, I've taken it upon myself to show you around. We wouldn't want you getting lost again, now would we?" he said in a patronizing tone. Fionna scoffed at this.

"I can get around just fine without you, thank you very much. I'm not totally helpless," she argued.

"I know, but I'm still gonna show you around mainly because there are some people you might bump into that you shouldn't get mixed up with," he replied, worry evident in his tone.

"Like who?"

"Like this girl named Ashley. She's a major bitch and will ruin your life if you so much as look at her," he explained.

When the bell rang, thy gathered their stuff and rushed out of the classroom.

"So where to next, Bunny?"

Fionna growled then chose to ignore it. "Umm, I have Chemistry in room 330."

Marshall Lee walked her to her class while explaining many things about the school. He explained why there were five floors, who are the worst teachers, and which clique he was part of.

"I'm classified as a punk. I'm a grade A prankster and don't even get me started on my reputation with the teachers. Just wait 'til we get our new English II teacher next month. That will be a trip!" he exclaimed. "Well, here you go, Bunny. I'll be back by the end of class since I'm just down the hall. If you meet Bubba, don't let him bore you to death."

"Alright, I won't. Thank you, though," she said. Then as he turned to go to his class, she got an evil idea.

"Bye, Marshy!" she called out. She saw him freeze, but entered the classroom before he could do anything.

**Tbc. Like I said, constructive criticism would be useful, just don't be rude about it.  
~Holly**


	2. Chemistry and Car Rides

**Hullo! I'm back with chapter two. I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter, there will be many more to come! :) Well, here it goes.**

"Whoa! Watch out there. You almost ran into me," a voice called out from behind Fionna. She turned around to see a boy with fluffy pink hair. His skin even looked like it had a pinkish tint to it. 'Strange.' Fionna thought.

"I'm sorry. By the way, my name's Fionna. I just moved here," she replied.

"Oh, really? Well, my name's Bubba Gumball. It's nice to meet you," he greeted. He went on to talk about Chemistry when he noticed Fionna's staring at his hair.

"Oh, this?" he motioned to his hair, "It was just a science experiment gone wrong. Same with my skin. It's been this way for about a year. I've grown used to it," Bubba explained. Fionna's mouth formed into an 'o' of understanding.

"Alright children, take your seats. My name is Mr. Trunks and I'll be your chemistry teacher this year. Today we're gonna go over chemical reactions and their properties."

"Oh, boy, my favorite!" Bubba exclaimed.

"So, you really like chemistry, huh?" Fionna asked.

"I love everything that has to do with science! There's biology and physical science and physics and anatomy and physiology and psychology. Then you've got nuclear engineering and…" Fionna stopped listening. 'So this is what Marshall meant by letting Bubba bore me to death. Jesus, does he ever shut up?'

She turned to look at the board. She didn't understand science really well. She started taking notes but ended doodling in her notebook instead. 'This is going to be a long year,' she thought.

"Hey, Fionna, if you ever need tutoring, I could probably help you. I'll try my best to make it not so boring," Gumball whispered.

"Really? Thank you so much! You're the best!" she whispered back while hugging him. She noticed his cheeks go a shade redder. She released him and looked back at the board.

An hour and three pages of notes (drawings for Fionna) later, the bell rang. Fionna gathered her stuff in her backpack and was about to head for the door when Gumball stopped her.

"Here's my number," he said, giving her a small slip of number, "Call me if you need anything."

"Alright. Thanks Gumball," she replied. She turned and noticed Marshall waiting for her at the door.

"Come on, slowpoke, we've only got seven minutes between bells," he called out to her. She rushed to catch up with him.

"So, did you miss me, bunny?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Fionna pushed him away.

"Pssh. You wish. But I did make a new friend. It was that guy you told me about- Gumball. He said he'll tutor me in science since I don't get it," she told the teen. She could have sworn she his jaw clench but she blinked and it was gone.

"That's cool," he said coolly. They walked until she arrived at Algebra II. The rest of the day flew by. Learning about parabolas in Algebra II and World War I in World History made Fionna absolutely exhausted. That is, until she got to gym.

"Alright! Gym is the one subject I can make an A in!" Fionna exclaimed feeling pumped.

"Yeah, you're excited now, but wait until you see the uniform," Marshall Lee replied. Fionna was about to ask about the uniforms when she saw it.

"Oh HELL no. No no no no no. Absolutely not. I refuse to wear _that_," Fionna said as she pointed to the outfit. It was a tight fitting white shirt and tiny black shorts that barely cover your ass.

"Yeah, it may be terrible for you, but we guys love it!" Marshall remarked, "Also, if you don't wear the uniform, you automatically fail the class."

"Pervert guys, pervert teacher, stupid fucking school," Fionna grumbled as she walked towards the locker room.

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Marshall called out to her. She simply flipped him off. He walked away chuckling.

Minutes later, Fionna emerged from the locker room with the tiny outfit on. She was too busy grumbling about _stupid fucking uniform_ and _pervert Marshall Lee_ when she knocked into somebody.

"I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention," she apologized.

"Yeah, you should be, bitch," the girl replied flipping her white-ish blond hair back.

"Excuse me? I realize that I should have been looking where I was going, but there's no need to be so rude to me," Fionna retorted.

"Listen here, _Bitch,_ I don't think you know who I am. I can ruin your life in two seconds, so I suggest you back off," she countered. Fionna was about to argue when she felt a hand pull her back. She turned around to see Marshall Lee.

"Back off, Ashley," he warned. He was holding Fionna behind himself protectively.

"Marshall, what are you doing protecting a… a whore like that?" Ashley asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm a what?! You're the mmfff!" Fionna tried to say but Marshall put a hand over her mouth. He gave her a look that said 'don't'.

"Just leave her alone," Marshall remarked in a threatening tone.

Ashley scoffed and strutted away. Marshall Lee turned around and received a questioning and slightly aggravated glare from Fionna. Marshall gave a sigh and started explaining.

"Ashley is my ex-girlfriend. She's always jealous of anyone I associate with. That's why I've been walking with you all day. I didn't want you to run into her. I didn't think we'd have gym together."

Fionna nodded her head in understanding. She was about to respond when the gym teacher interrupted her.

"Alright, gather up students. I'm Mrs. Abadeer." She was a young woman with midnight black hair and dark eyes. 'She looks a lot like Marshall.' Fionna thought.

"Brace yourselves for scatter dodge ball," she proclaimed.

Fionna turned to Marshall Lee. "What's that?" His lips curled into a smile.

"Well, it's kind of like running from the law. When the cops come you better scatter and dodge."

A shrill whistle cut their conversation short. "Students, commence!"

Everyone scattered. Dodge balls were flying everywhere. Fionna was holding herself pretty well. She looked over at Marshall. He was throwing dodge balls left and right. 'He's like a dodge ball…king,' she thought.

"Hey, bitch! Taste this!" Ashley shouted from the other side of the gym. She hurled a dodge ball straight at Fionna's head. Before she could react, Marshall had jumped in front of Fionna, caught the ball, and threw it back at Ashley. It hit her square in the face and she fell back, unconscious.

"Game over! Alright, hit the showers and somebody get her to the nurse. Son, I would like to speak to you… _privately." _Mrs. Abadeer called out. Marshall turned to Fionna.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was that?" Fionna responded.

"I-"

"Marshall Lee Abadeer. _Now."_ Mrs. Abadeer warned. He looked at her then turned back to Fionna.

"Let me drive you home, okay?" he asked. Before she could respond, he turned to talk to his mother.

Fionna turned to change back into her normal clothes. She came out minutes later. Marshall Lee was waiting for her by the gym doors.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let me just text Cake and tell her I won't be walking with her." Fionna answered. She pulled out her phone as she walked with Marshall.

_Hey Cake. Riding home with a new friend. His name's Marshall Lee. Be home later._

**Ding! **_We'll talk about him later._

'Hmm. That's strange,' wondered Fionna. Looking up, she gasped at the sight of Marshall's car.

"Oh my god! You have a 1967 Chevy Impala? This is so amazing!" Fionna exclaimed, astounded.

"You know this car?" Marshall Lee asked amusement evident in his voice.

"Know it? I love this car! It's so much better than the '65 Mustang."

He chuckled. "I agree, now let's get you home."

They piled into the car and buckled their seatbelts. It started off as a quiet ride; neither person knew what to say. Finally, Marshall spoke.

"So how did you know what kind of car this was?"

Fionna's eyes lit up. "I grew up around cars. I'd always work on them with my… dad," she said with a sad smile on her face, "We'd always get up early on Saturday mornings to work on them. The '67 Impala was always his favorite and it just became mine too."

Marshall smiled at her. "That sounds nice. Why don't you do it anymore?" he questioned. Fionna grew quiet at this.

"I don't live with him or my mother anymore. It's just me and Cake now," she remarked.

"Why?"

"They… I don't really want to talk about it," she pointed to a house, "It's this house on the left."

Marshall pulled in the driveway and put the car in park. He turned to look at Fionna more closely. She looked distant and sad. He unconsciously grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It was really cool meeting you today though. I hope we can hang out more," he said, giving her a genuine smile. When Fionna looked at him, she smiled.

"Thanks, me too. Bye, Marshall," she said as she gave him a hug.

He awkwardly hugged her back. "See you tomorrow, Bunny."

She exited the car and watched him pull away. She sighed and went into the small house.

**~*later*~**

"Nuh uh, I don't want you hanging around that boy. He is nothing but bad news!" Cake declared to Fionna as they ate supper.

"What's so bad about him? He showed me around the whole, protected me from a dodge ball, and drove me home. He's not a bad guy!" Fionna countered.

"He's a player. All he's doing is trying to do is get in your pants. He's just acting nice," Cake protested.

Fionna was getting mad. 'How dare she talk about Marshall like that?'

"Marshall is my friend! He would never do that to me! I'm not even that attractive, why would he want to fuck me? Please, just accept that he's genuinely nice to me," she pleaded.

Cake's eyes softened. She let out a big sigh then said, "Fine. If he's nice I guess I'll just get used to him. And don't you dare say you're not attractive! You are very beautiful. Don't you ever think otherwise."

"Thanks, Cake, but I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, sugar, but I'm getting your lazy butt up at 6:30." Cake responded. Fionna laughed and went upstairs.

Once in her room, Fionna got ready for bed. Before she fell asleep, she grabbed the picture of her whole family.

"Don't worry Mom and Dad, I'll be sure to make you guys proud. I won't mess up at this school." She put the picture back, turned out the light, and cried herself to sleep.

**Like I said before, if there's anything you want to tell me, don't be afraid to say it. Love you guys!  
~Holly**


End file.
